Celtic National Stateball
Fourth Reichball Chileball You shall be restored French Stateball Uzbekistanball Nigeriaball Iberiaball (sometimes)|enemies = Celtic Empireball Celtic Communeball Tsardom of Serbiaball YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD FÍOR-GHLAN Empire of the Netherlandsball GET OUT OF THE CELTIC ISLES DISGRACE TO GERMANY EVEN WORSE THAN THE NRE LEAVE CHILE ALONE insignificant future colony any democracy or communist|likes = Celtic culture, nationalism, fascism, killing Brits|hates = Brits, Jews, Democracy, Communism|predecessor = Celtic Empireball|intospace = No|food = Haggis, potatoes|image = CNSball.png|ended = 2029, 2031 - present}}The Celtic National Stateball is a fascist dictatorship located in Western Europe and the fascist side of the Celtic Civil War. He borders the Iron Kingdom and the Helvetic Confederation. He also shares colonial borders with Ironian Nigeria, as well as Nigeria, Congo, and the Central African Empire. He uses the Celtic Pound as their currency, they use the type G plug outlet, and they drive on the left side of the road History Following the rise of fascism and socialism in the Celtic Empire, 40% of the military started supporting the fascists, and many people liked the idea of an ultranationalist Celtic State. They then declared war on the Celtic Empire and the Celtic Communeball. In 2029, they fell to their enemies, mainly countries that wanted to restore the monarchy. Its current whereabouts are unknown, as a few high ranking officials (including their leader) had escaped from Portpatrick when ESA took both of their major cities of Glasgow and Edinburgh. The revival of the CNS In 2031, a military coup occurred in the Celtic Empireball, overthrowing the current government and reviving the Celtic National State. The new Celtic National State has been proven to have many ambitions, especially against the Iron Kingdomball. They have maintained the Celtic colony in Gabon, however, the people of Celtic Gabon are treated very poorly and get very little, if any, funding from the government. The CNS also refuses to recognize the Geneva Convention, labeling it as an invalid document. He recently annexed the entirety of what used to be Gabon and he is bidding on Kamerun, however, Serbia is trying to stop him from obtaining the colony. After Empire of the Netherlandsball declared war on French Stateball, The CNS jumped in on behalf of France because France is their greatest ally, and he couldn’t let the Dutch become more powerful, because they had plans against the CNS. But, it’s likely that the CNS will fall once again, because they are fighting the Netherlands, as well as German Confederationball, Iberiaball, Tsardom of Serbiaball, and Iron Kingdomball, and on top of that, the Celtic Royal Family started giving propaganda to allied nations so they can airdrop it on the CNS, which include pictures of forced labor camps and human experiment labs operating in the country. In response to the Celtic Empire sending propaganda, which the CNS labels as “brainwashing”, they started a mass purge against political opponents and anyone they deem as a “threat to the state”. He recently obtained Kamerun, which used to belong to Saxonyball Relations Allies: Fourth Reichball - a very good ally. he declared war against the monarchists and communists so he can help me win the war. Rest In Peace, my friend Fifth Reichball - son of the Fourth Reich. May you Rest In Peace as well Chileball - another country that supports me. I will help you get rid of this socialist. Montevideo is yours Legionary Romaniaball - it’s sad that one of the few good nations collapsed. I shall restore you one day French Stateball - another European fascist. I helped him overthrow his weak, pathetic past self Uzbekistanball - far-right, just like me Nigeriaball - we both hate this stupid Brit. Also, I will make sure to help you against your socialist movement Neutral: New Sverigeball, West Indiaball - yes, they are democrats, but we hate Iron Kingdomball, so they are ok. Slovak Empireball - he seems cool, but he is unsure of whether he wants to open up relations with me or not Tamil Naduball and Himalayan Peoples Republicball - leftists, but we hate the Iron Kingdom Eastern States of Americaball - I don’t agree with his views, but at least he was kind enough to sign a non-aggression pact with me, unlike his idiot brother Iberiaball - another democrat that used to be against me, but we both hate the Iron Kingdom Western States of North Americaball - he sanctioned me before. They we’re lifted but I still don’t trust him Enemies: Celtic Empireball - YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE CELTIC RACE! YOU RUINED THE ECONOMY OF THE COUNTRY AND THE HONOR OF THE CELTIC PEOPLE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU ARE DISGRACEFUL! Celtic Communeball - COMMUNISM DOESN’T WORK YOU STUPID LEFTIST! TELL THAT TO YOUR STUPID FRIENDS! ALSO, YOU ARE JUST AS BAD IF NOT WORSE THAN THE CELTIC EMPIRE! Tsardom of Serbiaball - YOU CAN’T DESTROY ME, YOU THIRD WORLD COUNTRY! I WILL BOMB YOUR LAND MORE THAN NATO EVER DID! ALSO KAMERUN DESERVES TO BE MINE! AND I AM NOT KEBAB FFS! NOW YOU ARE BACKING ARGENTINA-BRAZIL, YOU COMMUNIST IN DENIAL New Roman Empireball - YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!!! I SUPPORTED YOUR PURGE AGAINST MUSLIMS YET YOU DECIDED TO JOIN THE MONARCHISTS IN THE WAR! YOU ARE NOT A CHRISTIAN! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR PEOPLE AND YOU WILL PAY FOR SUPPORTING THE MONARCHISTS! THANK GOD THAT YOU ARE DEAD, YOU FAKE CHRISTIAN Israelcube - PURE EVIL! YOU DON‘T DESERVE TO EXIST! I WILL COLONIZE YOU AND START A SECOND HOLOCAUST! SIEG HEIL! Iron Kingdomball - ANOTHER SCUM OF THE EARTH! DEATH TO ALL BRITS! GET OUT OF THE CELTIC ISLES (OR AS YOU CALL IT, THE “BRITISH ISLES”)! ALSO, THE CELTIC EMPIRE IS NEVER COMING BACK Empire of the Netherlandsball - ANOTHER SMALL AND WEAK COUNTRY THAT THINKS THAT HE CAN DESTROY ME! Helvetic Confederationball - GET OUT OF THE CELTIC ISLES! ALSO FUCK YOUR STUPID CONVENTION German Confederationball - DISGRACE TO GERMANY! THE Fifth Reichball SHALL RISE AGAIN AND WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH Greco-Italiaball - ANOTHER IDIOT COUNTRY THAT DECLARED WAR ON ME! YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN THE NEW ROMAN EMPIRE Argentina-Brazilball - LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! TOGETHER, WE WILL KILL YOU, COMMIE BASTARD! Bengalball - FUTURE COLONY Statistics Population: 17 million GDP: 1.1 trillion Democracy index: 1.8 (totalitarian) HDI: 0.910 State ideology: fascism Life Expectancy: 81 years Age of criminal responsibility: any Crime rate: 1.90 per 100,000 Internet usage: none, only the elite may have access to the internet Poverty Line: 7.2% Unemployment rate: 2% Literacy rate: 92% Gallery BidWar.png Category:Fascist Category:Europe Category:East Europe Category:Communist Removers Category:Totalitarian Category:West Europe Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball Category:Manx Speaking Countryball